


one shade the more, one ray the less

by schultz (yuuji)



Series: ode to 871 [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuji/pseuds/schultz
Summary: he looks beautiful, sipping on his cup of tea, and sidney can't bear to look away.





	one shade the more, one ray the less

**Author's Note:**

> if you couldn't tell from the title, this is a short fic inspired by lord byron's famous and delectable poem: she walks in beauty. it's one of my personal favourites.  
> i don't like using caps in fic (not ovechkin, i mean capital letters) so. sorry in advance.

if you'd asked sidney what his type was, let's say, five minutes ago, he would have told you that looks aren't important to him.  
now, however? he has eyes only for the young man seated at table seven. it's evident to sidney that he needs to approach him. promptly.  
but he looks good from afar, sidney thinks. it would be good to just... observe what he deems to be living art for a while. of course, he knows he's alone in thinking this. to anyone else, the man at table seven is a tad unusual, unconventionally handsome; his large nose and deep-set eyes conjure a perpetually tired expression, which sidney thinks to be beautifully charming.

he watches as the man sips his tea, he admires his strange, conspicuous purple suit, and maybe, just maybe, sidney thinks he feels the tiniest fire in his chest; courage.

he's in the process of talking himself up, he's thinking he might just go right on over there, when suddenly, in the space of a second, and for an entire minute, their eyes meet as the man looks up, and that flicker of warmth in his chest fades out as quickly as it had appeared. tonight, he waits. tonight, he observes.  
it's too risky, he tells himself.  
in reality, sidney is scared.

he looks on from the comfort of his regular booth, the one the waiters keep reserved for him without any prompting on his behalf.  
sidney is a creature of habit. everything he knows, he knows it so well. but that's not the problem; sidney is a coward, too, and this? this prevents him from making the best decision of his life.  
at three p.m., an hour after the man at table seven arrives, he leaves, and sidney loses his chance.


End file.
